1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ultrasonic scanners, and in particular, to ultrasonic scanners used for medical diagnostics.
2. Art Background
Within the past decade, the use of ultrasound for medical diagnostic purposes has found wide application. Unlike prior methods such as X-Ray, surgery or the like, ultrasonic energy as used in medical diagnostics is considered safe. Ultrasonic scanning is frequently used to obtain pictorial cross sections of the body, measuring the performance of the heart and blood flow and for identifying tumors, cysts, and other abnormalities. In addition, ultrasonic scanning has particular application to the examination of pregnant women and infants. In the field of obstetrics, ultrasonic scanning has almost completely supplanted older methods of visualizing the uterus.
In recent years, a variety of ultrasonic scanning systems have been developed (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,419 and 4,143,554, as well as co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 292,948, filed Aug. 14, 1981 which is assigned to the assignee of the present application).
However, when scanning a neonate (an infant less than one month old) or other small child, the ultrasonic scanner must be light, and the interface between the scanning transducer and skin sufficiently pliable, to insure mobility as well as comfort for the patient. In addition, the scanner must be sufficiently compact such that a neonate may be examined, for example through the fontanelle, without the necessity of removal from the intensive care isolette. However, ultrasonic scanners prior to the present invention were generally not designed for neonatal applications, and as a result are typically too cumbersome for use on neonates.
Moreover, most scanners used in the prior art do not incorporate the optimum transducer choice for neonate applications. Inasmuch as high frequency transducers are subject to attenuation with increasing penetration, scanners designed for subjects other than neonates generally use transducers with a frequency of less than 6 Mhz. However, since required penetration is minimal in the case of neonates, higher frequencies with attendent increased resolution may be successfully utilized. Accordingly, there exists a need for an ultrasonic scanner which will provide quality ultrasonic images of neonates and other infants, while maintaining comfort during the examination.
The present invention is designed for use in examining infants, particularly neonates, and incorporates feature not previously found in the prior art to provide improved ultrasonic scans and flexibility while maintaining patient comfort.